


问（番外）

by rourou2333



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rourou2333/pseuds/rourou2333
Summary: 胡编乱造，伪现背。





	问（番外）

龚子棋爱阿云嘎身上的一切，但也讨厌他的优柔寡断。在对待其他男人的态度上，总做不到干脆利落，生怕别人受伤的代价就是自己人受伤。龚子棋不是第一次在这种事上吃过醋闹过别扭，即使自我暗示“这都是哥哥弟弟的正常交往”，“阿云嘎不过是母爱泛滥”，“无法阻止的服务型人格”，但还是每一次，每一次都被气死。果然恋爱中的男人都是小气的。

“你在哪？”“在做什么？”“和谁在一起？”  
阿云嘎很奇怪这些弟弟们总是围绕着这三个问题打探他的消息，问来做什么，反正也不是和你们一起，这有什么好好奇的。他知道有人对他抱有其他的感情在，但他不知道这人之前还得加个些，有龚子棋在，他是永远都别想让阿云嘎知道，毕竟他的占有欲也不是开玩笑的。但为什么总能容忍这些弟弟胡作非为，不过也是人前讨他的欢心，人后，那些委屈便从床上讨回来。这买卖，做的是一点也不亏本。

这不，又是在好弟弟们那吃了醋，回到家一个人坐在沙发上虎着脸刷手机，话也不说，就那干坐着。阿云嘎心也虚着，明白自己这优柔寡断到处抛洒热情的行为，再次伤到自己最亲密的人，他恼，恼自己不自觉，但也委屈，委屈自己并不是故意的。

阿云嘎坐到他旁边，抬起手肘撞了撞他，想着先主动总能平息对方一点怒气，可人家不搭理他，继续虎着脸，也不刷手机了，就瞪着眼前的茶几，无表情无动作的龚子棋总让人看着害怕，不熟的估计都怕他下一秒会不会抡起根棍子起来干架，可阿云嘎熟知他不过是在拒绝交流的生闷气，虽然长着一副老成的样子，但毕竟也岁数小，脾气还是小孩子脾气，这种时候就是要靠哄，要给甜头。

他起身到房间，从包里拿了一个包装精致的小蓝丝绒礼盒，走回客厅坐回沙发里紧靠着龚子棋，头也靠在他肩膀上，把礼盒递到他面前，俏皮的说着，“送你的。”

龚子棋瞟了眼面前的礼盒，终于有所动作，接过礼盒也不说端详一下，直接利落地拆开装饰用的丝带，打开一看，是一对袖扣，盖子上方还印着品牌名称，平时见惯了大牌的龚子棋便明白这对袖扣的贵重。

龚子棋也不客气，“啪”一声盖上盒子便把它放进包里，动作还挺温柔，生怕连礼盒都剐蹭到，“怎么突然想起来给我送礼物？”

“嘻嘻，顺道买的顺道买的，这不是去了巴黎嘛。”阿云嘎俏皮又讨好地说道。

龚子棋听到回答，挑了挑眉毛，突然坏笑着将人压在沙发上，“你以为送礼物给我就可以让我不生气？你是不是忘了我之前说过什么。”

阿云嘎深感不妙，他没忘龚子棋说过的话，但他也是真的心存侥幸，以为送礼物可以让对方忘了这茬，这下只能老实摇头否认，委屈地讲，“没有忘记。”

“没有忘记最好，来，地点选一个，沙发还是床，或者你想在浴室。”终于进入正题了，龚子棋等这一刻等好久了，他刚刚坐沙发上就是在思考要怎么搞阿云嘎，一不小心想的太入神陷入三味镜，唬人的样子还能先唬到一份礼物。

阿云嘎这下彻底懵了，心里忍不住吐槽这服务还挺贴心，地点都能选，那请问还有d选项吗，例如选择不做什么的，但这些他也不敢真的说出来，又不愿意真的选什么地点，好像他也很期待这件事似的，说话便含糊不清，“地点，什么...什么地点，我......”

这话还没说完就被截住，龚子棋知道他想耍赖，“选不出来那就每个地点都来一次吧！”

嚯！这话就跟炸弹一样把阿云嘎给炸开了，他一下子推开压在他身上的人，鞋也不穿就想跑，可屁股刚离了沙发不到一米远就被拉了回来，龚子棋把人拉回怀里抱着腰就把人搬到房间，脚一踢把门关上，防止狡猾的小兔子偷溜。最近勤快健身的龚子棋三两下就把人衣服给脱了，压制着对方的腿窝将它开到最大，被一览无余的小兔子准备待宰。

“刚回来前我问过你经纪人了，你明后两天都没行程，所以...”所以我准备把你干到下不了床。

后面的话没说出口阿云嘎也知道这人德性，心想算了，他家龚子棋也好久没开荤了，年轻气盛的小伙子和他谈起恋爱来只有憋屈的份。这么想着又突然觉得龚子棋还算贴心，别人年轻小情侣做起来论星期算，他和龚子棋论月算，工作实在忙起来可能还要按年算，平时难得见着面了也只能匆匆亲个嘴，然后又继续赶赴下个行程。

看着龚子棋小心翼翼的给自己润滑扩张，心疼他的腰也只是威胁性压制一下就把腿放下，还给他垫枕头以达到最舒服的姿势躺着，“你说你跟我一起不难受吗？平时别说亲个嘴，见面都难。”

听到阿云嘎这番话，龚子棋故意把埋在后穴里的手指狠狠扣了一下，听到那人随之尖叫了下，满意地哼哼两声，“就你屁话多，你管我难不难受，我愿意！”

后面润滑的差不多了，龚子棋耍赖的躺倒在一边，“我累了，不想动了，你自己来。”

“什么？”阿云嘎难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，看着他真躺在一边撒手不干，不禁怀疑到底是谁在最开始一副如饥似渴的样子，他知道自己刚才那些话戳到他的心了，有些抱歉，也不多说什么，认命的爬起来服侍好这位爷。

他抬腿跨坐在龚子棋身上，往自个手里寄了些润滑油，握住身下已经高抬的肥厚驴屌，将润滑油抹尽整个柱身，一手将扩张好的后穴尽可能扒开，吞咽了下口水，尝试着往下坐，这手里的份量可观，紧致的穴道即使润滑得再彻底，要想容纳整整一根，实在是折磨人。

这才把龟头塞进去，阿云嘎就已经累得腰酸背痛，后面也酸胀得不像话，太久没做后面就像初次行事般生涩，只能一点一点往下蹭，好不容易进了半柱身，阿云嘎索性倒在龚子棋身上喘口气，边喘气边抱怨，“累死我了都。”

龚子棋摸到后面相交的地方，左手抱紧身上的人，右手按压穴周，一个发力，终于把半截在外的驴屌塞进温热的后穴里，满满当当。

“你轻点，轻一点。”又回到最开始的姿势，双腿大敞，屁股高高抬起靠在龚子棋的大腿上，后穴正对驴屌，能直戳让阿云嘎爽到失神的点，每一下又恨又快，不带停息，“疯了...疯了，你...慢点，啊！”

“还有力气说话证明我还不够卖力咯！”龚子棋就喜欢在床上捉弄他，看着他又急又气，卖力地快速抽插几下，连根拔出，迅速将人翻个身趴在床上，把屁股抬高后立马让充血的驴屌重新回到它温软湿热的巢穴里，两个人双双发出满足的叹息。

阿云嘎已经纵身在令人窒息的爱欲里，失去神志，失去思考，只能在每一次的重击里找回声音，他已经来不及去害羞自己发出的一声又一声淫荡的呻吟，是龚子棋让他沉沦的。

泪水和口水混杂着留到床单上形成一个个小水晕，房间里只剩下抽插时发出的拍打声，还有阵阵带着哭腔的呻吟，粗重的喘息暴露了龚子棋，他沉浸在即将高潮时的类似憋尿的快意里，像是永不知累的机器。

“嗯...啊...快了，快到了！”阿云嘎感觉自己要到高潮了，急得双手拍打着床，一瞬间高潮像是火山爆发般冲击着他的大脑连至整个身体，双腿绷直后穴跟着缩紧，死死咬住后面那根还在胡作非为的驴屌，龚子棋本就想要射精的感觉达到最高值，在更紧更烫的穴道里最后冲击，还处在高潮余韵的阿云嘎受不了这般快感，竟又要跟着龚子棋再一次达到巅峰。

终于，龚子棋把浓浓滚烫的白精射进深处，阿云嘎像是被烫到般抽搐了一下，也跟着射了精，过于剧烈的运动让两个人都有些疲累，面对面躺着看着对方喘着气的胸口此起彼伏，笑开了。

“我以为自己体力够不好了，原来你也一般嘛。”昏了头的阿云嘎为了报复刚才的捉弄选择“口不择言”，真要论体力，年轻又经常健身的龚子棋怎么可能不好。

龚子棋斜着眼看他，“你确定？”

阿云嘎心虚地避开眼神，默默地不作答。

“既然你这么说了，那就让你体会一下我的真正实力。”说完还向他微微一笑，抱着人就往浴室里走，接下来漫漫长夜有大把时间让他们闹腾，把聚少离多的哀愁全都填平，把快乐温馨填满。


End file.
